Libertia
Libertia is an romanian micronation made by Craciunoiu Petru.The capital is West Table and the ideology is Libertinianism (center to left with nationalist principies ideology). History In one day in 2017,Craciunoiu Petru wanted to make a country,so he did make his own country. Curency The offical curency is kruna and is administred by Bank of Libertia. Goverment Is a federal state:Libertia(with Pigy and Ant sectors),Zamzibia,Chincilia,Rockall,West Bir Tawil and Treelandia. Religion The official one is ortodox but the country is religion free. Citzens The population of Libertia is around 63 people(+20 pigeons). Hymn The hymn is in 2 languages: Romanian: Libertia,Libertia,este tara mea! Daca nu ma crezi nu mai sta in ea! Libertia,Libertia,este tara mea! Sper ca ai grija de ea! O tara,o tara,o tara suntem noi! O tara frumoasa fara gunoi! O tara plina de frumusete, Plina de oameni si de politete! Libertia,Libertia,este tara mea! Daca nu ma crezi nu mai sta in ea! Libertia,Libertia,este tara mea! Sper ca ai grija de ea! O tara libera,Libertia e ea! Nu o veti distruge cat timp sunt in ea! Acest imn este pentru patrie iubire, Acest imn este pura bucurie! Libertia,Libertia,este tara mea! Daca nu ma crezi nu mai sta in ea! Libertia,Libertia,este tara mea! Sper ca ai grija de ea! English: Liberty, Liberty, is my country! If you do not believe me, do not stay in it! Liberty, Liberty, is my country! I hope you take care of her! A country, a country, a country we are! A beautiful country without garbage! A country full of beauty, Full of people and politeness! Liberty, Liberty, is my country! If you do not believe me, do not stay in it! Liberty, Liberty, is my country! I hope you take care of her! A free country, Liberty is it! You will not destroy her while I'm in it! This hymn is for love homeland, This hymn is pure joy! Liberty, Liberty, is my country! If you do not believe me, do not stay in it! Liberty, Liberty, is my country! I hope you take care of her! Allies Football '' National team is FCB Libertia. ''Parties The ruling party is LNP(Libertinian National Party) but you can be democratic or communist but its ilegal to be fascist.In romanian the LPN is PLN(Partidul Libertinian National). The coat of arms The coat of arm is an shieldwith 2 swords with the flag and down it writes"liberi",wich translated is"free"(we are free).The coat of arms symbolizes exactly the flag but on a shield. The flag The flag is a yellow star with a green cover,down is black and the background is blue.The star symbolizes the leader and yellow the fauvorite color,the green cover symbolizes the clothes.The black line symbolizes the ground and the blue background symbolizes the water and the sky. Relations Libertia is part of LoMN(League of Micronations), LoRMN(League of Romanian Micronations) and MA(Micronational Assembly). Libertia recognieses following countries: Taiwan;Kurdistan;Abkhazia;South Osetia;Republic of Artsakh;Catalonia Diplomacy with micronations Republic of New Rizalia; Vlasynia-Dartiria(friends); League of Micronations(all micronations). League of Romanian Micronations(all micronations), Foster Island Republic, Molossia(friends), Austenasia(friends), Kingdom of Pollomaa, Micronational Assembly(all micronations),United Imperial Empire. Army The Libertian Army is made out 4 main sectors: Flying Commander: Infantery Commander:Craciunoiu Petru Water and Underwater Commander: Mechanical Commander: Internet presence Libertia has a facebook page https://www.facebook.com/Libertia-1932230950424576/ and have its own countryball,Libertiaball and a page on https://micronations.wiki/wiki/Republic_of_Libertia License place '' ''Puppets Libertia has a puppet,his name is Westy Republic and the leader is Craciunoiu Petru. Name in other languages(Liberty not Libertia) Chinese:自由 Arab: حرية Rusian: свобода Dutch: vrijheid Spanish: libertad French: liberté German: Freiheit Hindi: स्वतंत्रता Portuguese: liberdade Bengali: স্বাধীনতা Turkish: özgürlük ...more at Libertia in other languages. Category:Micronations Category:Romanian Micronations Category:European micronations